ShadowFace
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Harry Potter is raised by his parents with his brother, with him being in the shadow of his brother, until, at age 5, Dumbledore gets his parents to leave him at the Dursley's. The day after he is left there, he is almost killed by Vernon, before he merges with his Magical Core, and accepting both thee darkness and light in his heart, becoming an abomination. KageKao!Harry.


ShadowFace: Prologue: Origin Story

 _Heya Guys, Dark here with a fanfic like no other. The Summary shall be displayed before the story starts. If you guys think my Ideas are original(For the most part) Please review, saying which ones are original, and if you like them. See ya at the end._

Summary: Harry Potter is raised by his parents with his brother, with him being in the shadow of his brother, until, at age 5, Dumbledore gets his parents to leave him at the Dursley's. The day after he is left there, he is almost killed by Vernon, before he merges with his Magical Core, and accepting both thee darkness and light in his heart, becoming an abomination. 9 years after he kills the Dursley's, Harry is pulled to Hogwarts by the Goblet of Fire. But he is no longer Harry, he is now KageKao, and if he finds you boring? Hope that you have no regrets before you die. KageKao!Harry X Clockwork!Hermione, WBWL, Dumbles/James/Weasely/Fudge Bashing

Begin!

(Rooftop, London, England. October 31, 1994.)

A strange humanoid creature sat atop a rooftop in the middle of London, with a wine glass. He sighed as he recalled how he came to be.

(Flashback)

Harry Potter was not a happy 5-year old.

The young child was always ignored by his family, the only 4 people who were kind to him were his Godfather, Sirius Black, his Godfather and _parents_ good friend, Remus Lupin, the one they ignored him for, his brother, Jack Potter, and, Surprisingly, the mortal enemy of his _father_ , and former friend of his _Mother_ , Severus Snape.

Whenever he saw the any of the four, they were much kinder to him than his parents, who barely acknowledged his presence.

Lily and James pretty much ignored him for everything, except whenever something wrong happened, where James locked him in his room for a week. But Lily never acknowledged him, as if she didn't even know he was there.

But now, he was more unhappy than ever before when he overheard a conversation between his father and that old man that comes over and gives Lily some kind of drink.

They were talking about taking him away from home, and dropping off at someone named Petunia's house.

Hearing this, he was so shocked that he didn't even notice the plant pot on top of the table, that was about to fall off, until he bumped into the table it was on, and it fell, colliding with the back of his head.

As he lost consciousness, he heard footsteps, and something about taking him now?

* * *

When Harry awoke, he was in a small space, but he wasn't aware of this until he leaned up, and hit his head on the roof of the cupboard.

"OW, What the heck?" The child asked himself, before a bright light appeared at his side, and he felt his face being pulled somewhere.

"Finally awake are you, freak!" He heard a loud voice exclaim. He opened his eyes and saw a really fat man that resembled a walrus.

"Now that you're awake, we'll show you that you freaks shall not be accepted in this perfectly normal household!" The man said before he started beating Harry to death, this went on for a couple of hours, as Harry just wouldn't die.

Eventually, everything went black for the child, before he saw something.

It was a white sphere, he knew what that was immediately, ' _My Magical Core_ ', but for some reason, there was a black sphere of equal size, but with cracks in it, trying to destroy it, from what he could tell.

When he looked into the black sphere, he saw some kind of mangled, ugly baby, with the face of a snake.

' _Voldemort?_ ' Harry thought, before a large amount of pain shot through him, as the black orb attacked his magical core.

He willed his magic to fight back, which it did, by absorbing the piece of Voldemort's Soul - Not that he knew what it was - , which turned his magical core twice its original size, and making one half pitch black, while the other half was a blinding white.

Then Harry felt agonizing pain.

Vernon stared at the freak as half of his face went black, and the rest of his body went white, and his hair became more disheveled. His nails turned into black fingernail sized claws coming from the tips of his fingers.

When he finished changing, on the black half of his face, appeared a pure white smile, and a pure white eye. Before it disappeared, and a black frown, and a black coloured eye appeared on the white half of his face.

Before Vernon could blink, the creatures claws had scooped out his throat, and started slashing at him as the man died.

The creature laughed, before he went through the house, and killed all of the inhabitants.

Afterwards, he saw a wine glass filled to the top, with wine. He drank it before he left, feeling someone approaching the house he was in.

After he left, Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore apparated into the house, he found the corpses of the Dursleys, the man looked around for Harry, but finding nothing.

(1 Day Later)

The creature was currently in a library, reading an English to Japanese dictionary. He had decided to leave behind his past, and become someone new.

He was also no longer wearing the blood-spattered clothes he killed the Dursleys in.

He was wearing a black hooded jacket made of Cotton, black pants, black dress shoes. He also had a Monochrome coloured scarf.

The creature stood after reading the book.

" _I am no longer Harry Potter. I will no longer be that weak child. I am now the monster under the bed, the apparition in the closet, the killer, staring at you from afar. I am KageKao._ " The newly named KageKao said in Japanese, before he left the library to live his new life.

(Flashback End)

KageKao laid back and took a sip of the wine in its hand, as he looked down at the police investigating the person who he played with most recently, his name was Mark or something like that.

The Creepypasta's thoughts were interrupted by some kind of pure white chain appearing on his wrist, before he felt a pulling sensation in his stomach.

Then, KageKao disappeared without a trace, his wine glass going with him.

(Great Hall of Hogwarts, Scotland)

Everyone stared at the Goblet of Fire as it spat out a 4th name. Dumbledore snatched the paper out of the air. His eyes widened as he looked at the name on the paper.

"Harry... Potter." He read out, before he felt the glares of 5 people on him, the 5 people were Severus Snape, the Potions Teacher of Hogwarts, Lily Potter, the Charms Assistant Teacher of Hogwarts, Sirius Black, One of the Aurors assigned to guard the Champions of the tournament, and the Goblet of Fire, Remus Lupin, Teacher of the newly assigned Physical Education Class, and Jack Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the Chosen One.

But the glares stopped as everyone stared at the Goblet as an ethereal white chain appeared from it, and the end disappeared into a small black circle, before, in a flash of light, appeared a strange person from the circle.

The person who came from the circle looked very strange, he had on a black hoodie and a black and white striped scarf, the person also had on a peculiar mask; half pitch black and half a luminous white.

After a moment, an angry black eye and jagged frown appeared on the white side of his face, before he stared at Dumbledore, the frown on the mask became even more jagged, and the eye narrowed.

" _Albus Dumbledore, Where am I?_ " The person asked in Japanese.

"Who are you?" Asked Dumbledore.

The creatures frown deepened even more, before it said in rather accented English.

"I am KageKao, but you know me as Harry Potter. Now, I'll ask again. Where. Am. I?" KageKao asked, before growling the last part.

"Harry!" Shouted 5 voices. Dumbledore stared at this boy- NO, this man in front of him was Harry Potter?

(Chapter End)

 _Hey guys, Did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so. I came up with this idea a day or two ago, after reading KageKao for the first time. I just didn't have the time to make this chapter until now._

 _Seeya, Dark Out._


End file.
